


Bloody Noses and Kind Gestures

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Ben gave me a prompt for Highschool AU fluff for Michael and Ryan.</p><p>-Slight violence and blood mentioned, but not enough to really flag it-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Noses and Kind Gestures

Michael was in a piss poor mood. Not saying that he wasn’t ever not in a bad mood; most days were like that. This was high school after all. But there was a specific cause for Michael’s mood today.

Earlier today, when he was on his way to Ramsey's class, some punk assholes tried to start a fight with him over some stupid shit. He was about to walk into the classroom when he was yanked back and thrown into the middle of the hallway. And boy was there was a fight.

One of the other guys got knocked to the ground, another one being slammed into a row of lockers. Michael was clean until the leader dude grabbed him by the hair, grabbing his hat as well, and punching him square in the face. Michael was out of it for a moment, by then he felt the dude’s hand still holding onto to his curls it all came back to him. He grabbed the dude’s wrist and pulled it off of him. But when he did so, he heard a loud and audible ripping sound. As the kid fumbled back and towards his friends, Michael watched as something flew from the kid’s hand to the ground. It was the beanie he was wearing, and it had a giant rip in it now. “What the fuck is going on out here?” Michael turned around and saw Ramsey standing out in front of his room. His arms crossed with a madden expression. By the time Geoff got the story from Michael and the others, class was almost half over. Michael took his seat and the others were sent to the front office.

And that pretty much explains current Michael, three hours later after the fight. With a bloodied and bruised nose and a torn up hat. He just wanted the day to be over at this point. Just go home, be mopey and kick ass on his Xbox. But he still had one more class to go to, Haywood's class. He can already imagine how he’s probably going to act when he sees the state that he’s in. So he decided to just ignore it, and walk into class like nothing happened.

When Michael walked in, he got concerned stares from a few in the class. Michael gets into fights almost once a week, but doesn’t mean all of his classmates are going to be dicks and not care. As he made his way to his seat, Michael saw that Haywood was still at his desk. But when he took his chair and looked forward, he caught the look that the teacher was giving him. But it quickly went away when the bell rang. He gave one last quick look to Michael, letting him know that this would continue later. Class went on like normal. Michael paid half attention like usual. Doodling in his notebook, and sometimes writing notes for parts he actually heard. Soon enough though, the bell rang. All kids leaving as fast as they could so they could all go home and be done with the day. Michael slowly got up and made his way to the door, though he knew he wasn’t going to make it out. “Jones, could I speak to you for a moment?” asked tHaywood. Michael let out a sigh as he stopped, watching the last kid leave and the door close. He turned around and looked at Haywood over at his desk. He took his glasses and set them on his desk as he got up to make his way over to Michael. Michael refused to meet his eyes, so Ryan tilted his head back up with his hand. “What the hell happened to you?” he asked. “Geoff told me at lunch that you got into a fight, but he made it sound minor compared to how you look right now. What all happened?” Michael sighed as he finally met Ryan’s stare, only to get hit with a look of worry and concern from his boyfriend.

“It’s nothing really. Some asswipes tried fucking with me when I was heading to Geoff’s class.” he answered. He took Ryan’s hand that he had on his face. “You should see them, they got more wrecked than me. I think I heard one of them got a bruised rib, unintentionally given mind you. All I walked away with was a bloodied nose and a wrecked beanie.” Ryan sighed as he heard what happened. He knew Michael could take care of himself in situations like these, but doesn’t mean he liked that it happened. 

"You seem to be taking it alright. So I guess, I’ll let the subject drop.” Michael’s expression actually changed at that, wearing a nice smile that show cased those dipples of his that Ryan loved so much.

“Sweet. So tomorrow’s Friday, are we still good for going out to dinner and the movies?” asked the boy. Ryan chuckled and smiled back.

“Yeah, we’re good.” he answered as he ruffled Michael’s hair.

“Alright! See you tomorrow Rye-bread!” With a quick peck on the lips, Michael stormed out the door and towards home.

Friday went by much more smoothly compared to the day before. Michael’s face was already healing up all nicely; not much bruising from the punch he took. He went to all of his classes without a hitch, and even managed to win a Pokemon battle against Ray during lunch.

During Ryan’s class it was the same too. It even seemed to have gone by faster than it actually felt. Because before Michael knew it, the end of day bell rang. All the kids left, talking and discussing about weekend plans and the likes. Michael lingered until all the students were gone and the door was closed behind them. Once he was sure, Michael made his way over to Ryan’s desk. “Ready to go babe?”

“Pretty much.” Ryan muttered, as he finished grading the paper he was on. He set it aside and pulled off his glasses. “Hold on a second, I got something for you.” he said as he opened one of his desk drawers and pulled something out. Whatever it was, it was wrapped up in a bunch of tissue paper. Ryan turned in his seat and held out the gift to Michael. Michael took it with a curious expression. He unwrapped it and was confused by what he saw.

“A new hat?”

“Yeah. You like it?” Ryan asked with a smile.

“Uh, yeah.” answered Michael as he tossed the paper on the desk. He played with the hat in his hands. It was a dark blue beanie that had one bold black line running around it horizontally.

“You said the one you wore yesterday got ruined. I saw you earlier that day, you were wearing the really old one you love so much, right?”

Michael nodded. He was surprised Ryan knew that. That he actually paid attention to such a small detail as what was his favorite hat. Michael was pretty lucky to have a boyfriend that cared that much over a dumb hat that got ruined. Ryan just smiled even more as he took the hat from Michael’s hands. He pushed back some of his curls and placed the beanie on his head. Michael looked up at Ryan and had a big grin on. “I love it!” he said before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Hopefully not as much as you love me.” mused Ryan.

“Hm, maybe just a little bit.”

“Hey!”


End file.
